Project FOUNDER Sellbot ToonTasks
The following are a list of Project FOUNDER ToonTasks for the first series of Tasks: The Sellbot Situation. In the first series of ToonTasks, players must recover MINGLERMAIL account information from various types of Sellbots, and complete a series of puzzles to unlock critical information on the Sellbots' involvement in Project FOUNDER. The player is introduced to the identity of The Founder as a precursor to a new Cog Nation. Requirements Players must have completed the Daisy Gardens ToonTasks and possess a fully-completed Sellbot Cog Disguise. They can then speak to Coach Zucchini at the Squash and Stretch Gym in the Daisy Gardens Playground to begin their first Task. ToonTasks Part 1: Cold Caller * Visit Coach Zucchini * Recover a Memo from Cold Callers (Anywhere, Very Low) * Return to Coach Zucchini to decipher the memo: From: Pencil Pusher Greetings, You will be delighted to know that your sales assistance services, however mediocre they stand at the present point in time, are required to assist with a classified Cog project for the development of Cog Nation. Your response by MINGLERMAIL is required, following which your new job title and description will be disseminated. Adequate performance may result in a promotion. Failure to log in within the next 5 hours will result in your immediate termination. Mail_Code: 09-03-05-02-015-024 * Use the Lone Terminal at the end of Oak Street with the following credentials: ** Username: coldcaller ** Password: icebox * Deliver Printed Note to Judge McIntosh at the Apples & Oranges Debate Society on Oak Street * Defeat 20 Sellbots in Sellbot Headquarters * Deliver Translated Note to Coach Zucchini ** Reward: 200 Merits Part 2: Telemarketer * Visit Coach Zucchini * Recover a Memo from Telemarketers (Anywhere, Very Low) * Return to Coach Zucchini to decipher the following audio: ** Translated into Morse Code: -.. .. .- .-.. - --- -. . * Use the Lone Terminal at the end of Oak Street with the following credentials: ** Username: telemarketer ** Password: dialtone * Deliver Printed Note to Judge McIntosh at the Apples & Oranges Debate Society on Oak Street * Recover Important Documents from the Sellbot Factory ** These Documents spawn in a random room in the Factory from one of the following places: *** Paint Mixer Storage Room *** Central Silo *** Stomper Alley *** Lava Storage Room *** Duct Room ** Players can only recover the Documents once they finish a full run of the Factory. * Return to Judge McIntosh to decipher the documents: an advertising order for helping hands for Project FOUNDER. * Deliver Important Documents to Coach Zucchini ** Reward: 400 Merits Part 3: Name Dropper * Visit Coach Zucchini * Recover a Memo from Name Droppers (Anywhere, Very Low) * Defeat 30 Sellbots in Sellbot Headquarters * Return to Coach Zucchini to decipher the following memo: From: Micromanager PROCESSING ERROR: MINGLERMAIL MESSAGE SECURITY AND SPELLCHECK SYSTEM COMPROMISED. THIS MESSAGE MAY CONTAIN FORMATTING ERRORS. Name Dropper, i do not enjoy being the bearer of Good news. Apparently, your subordinates the telemarketers have Repeatedly failed to broadcast the appropriate mobilisation call in time. as such, You have been assigned to recruit new members for project founder within the next 48 hours. Be advised that yoUr response by minglermail is required, following which your new job title and description will be disseminated. Suffice to say, i will be observing your performance to the very End. p.s. You appear to possess a copy of an unauthorised audiovisual material titled "lethal weapon", retrieved from your desk recently. such possession of unauthorised property is in violation of company policy. failure to rectify this will result in your immediate termination and follow-up action by the lawbots. do not make me remind you again. * Use the Lone Terminal at the end of Oak Street with the following credentials: ** Username: namedropper ** Password: garybusey * Deliver Printed Note to Judge McIntosh at the Apples & Oranges Debate Society on Oak Street * Deliver Machine Request to Tinker Taylor at The Windjammer Workshop in the Donald's Dock playground. ** Recover a Signal Jammer from Level 7+ Techbots (Anywhere, Low) ** Recover a Telemeter from Level 7+ Techbots (Anywhere, Low) * Return to Tinker Taylor * Deliver Signal Jammer to Coach Zucchini ** Reward: 600 Merits Part 4: Glad Hander * Visit Coach Zucchini * Recover a Memo from Glad Handers (Anywhere, Very Low) * Return to Coach Zucchini to decipher the following memo: From: Downsizer Glad Hander, Yet again, Name Dropper's recruitment efforts have been in vain. It appears a contradictory message to "Ignore last messages involving Project F.O.U.N.D.E.R." has been broadcast at exactly 12:03:18, earlier today. The Micromanager has been reassigned to front desk duty in a recent Cogs Inc expansion. As of this moment, I will be assuming all responsibilities in the developments of Project F.O.U.N.D.E.R.. The department size, consequently, has been reduced significantly to save on operating expenses. Which brings me to the main point. The Project is well-sought, but its priorities are inadequate. The requisite Form 686578 requires approval from the Cashbot: Special Acquisitions Department. Their Bean Counters have alerted me that the form can only be submitted by hand for security reasons. You have been entrusted to obtain Robber Baron's signature and submit the appropriate form. Attached to this email is the first invoice for processing, with all relevant expenses. The remaining information has been redacted for confidentiality purposes, and the remainder shall soon follow. I shall not have to spell out the consequences for failure, as you are already acquainted with the fate of the rest of your department. $666,972 - Item 6D $6,861 - Item 6E $64,736,861 - Item 6B, Sub-Component 65 * Use the Lone Terminal at the end of Oak Street with the following credentials: ** Username: gladhander ** Password: firmhandshake * Deliver Printed Invoices to Coach Zucchini * Deliver Printed Invoices to Woody Nickel at Funny Money Savings & Loan on Silly Street in Toontown Central ** Recover an Ink Cartridge from the Factory Foreman in the Sellbot Factory (Very Low) * Return to Woody Nickel ** Defeat 40 Level 4+ Cogs (Anywhere) * Return to Woody Nickel * Deliver Forged Invoices to Coach Zucchini ** Reward: 800 Merits Rewards (Merits) Category:ToonTasks Category:Project FOUNDER Category:Sellbots